The invention relates to a flow-through or continuous-flow heater, used in particular for coffee machines. Such a heater includes a liquid-bearing tube of a heat-conducting material which is connected to a heating element.
Flow-through water heaters for coffee machines are known, for which the brewing water inside a heating tube is heated with the aid of a tubular heating element, arranged adjacent thereto, and is then released in the heated state via a spray nozzle. To avoid overheating, a thermostat with a contact disk is attached to the heating tube, wherein a bracket is either welded on or press fitted to the heating tube to obtain a sufficiently flat connection with the contact disk. This additional operational step of welding on or press-fitting to the bracket is not only expensive, but also results in or creates insufficiently flat contact areas. Further, the known flow-through heaters have a limited capacity for storing energy.